


No Faint-Hearted Damsel

by helens78



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Corsetry, Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking, Transfic Mini Fest, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head-to-foot, Jude is Ewan's girl.  An evening that starts with a corset and ends in pleasant, sweaty fun for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Faint-Hearted Damsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts).



> This was written for [](http://kanata.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kanata**](http://kanata.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Transfic Mini Fest](http://kanata.dreamwidth.org/1255196.html), for Travis's prompt "Jude/Ewan, D/s".

Jude braces herself on the footboard, and Ewan tugs the corset laces tight. Jude exhales; Ewan manages to get the laces that much tighter. "You can still breathe, right?" Ewan says. He rests a hand on Jude's hip. "I don't want you fainting on me."

"I can breathe plenty," Jude says. Ewan can't see it, but he's pretty sure she's rolling her eyes. "I'm not that sort of girl, anyway."

Ewan wraps an arm around her waist from behind and pushes his dick up against her arse--even through his jeans, it feels good. "What sort of girl are you, then?" he murmurs. He nibbles on her shoulder, and she pushes back up against him. "Are you a good girl or a bad girl?"

"Oh, I think I've been bad lately," Jude says. She turns her head half-around and flutters her eyelashes at him; Ewan has to try not to laugh. Jude has the hang of the flutter, all right, but Ewan has always thought it looked like a bug got into one's eye. "_Very_ bad," Jude continues, and Ewan realizes, suddenly, what she's hinting at. The wiggle she gives him doesn't hurt, either.

"Well, then. Come round here," Ewan says, and he moves her around to the side of the bed, gently pushing her onto her forearms. She reaches down quickly, pulls her cock and sac up so they'll be out of the way; she's tense until it's done, and then she settles down again. He glides his hands up and down her sides, feeling the satin of her corset under his palms and then the warmth of her skin above and below. She sighs a little, and he bends over her to kiss the back of her neck. "God, you are _so_ fucking hot," he murmurs. He can almost feel her smile, and he smiles, too.

"Am I? Well, what are you going to do about it?"

His hand moves all the way down, over the small of her back, down to her buttocks, and he gives her right cheek a squeeze. "I could fuck you."

"I don't doubt it." She laughs. "What else?"

"I could do this..."

The first smack is easy, easy enough she actually giggles at it. But then he stands up to get a better look at her, and the second smack is harder. The giggles stop soon enough, replaced by her jumps and groans and gasps. Her arse goes pink under his hand, and he can't resist leaning down to bite at it. "My girl," Ewan growls softly. "My fucking _gorgeous_ girl..."

"Yes," Jude breathes. "Yours--please, Ewan, more?"

"You don't sound like you really want it," Ewan says. "What is it you want?"

"Your--your hand, sir," Jude moans, and Ewan feels a shiver running all the way down his spine--_sir_ coming out of Jude's mouth is not going to get old any time soon. "Please? Please, sir, spank your girl again--"

Perversely, that just makes Ewan want to fuck her--fuck her _hard_, take her rough and fast until she's begging, but no, she was good, she asked for what she wanted--he really ought to give it to her. "Naughty girl's trying to be good for her sir, is she?"

"Yes," Jude whispers; by now, everything's coming out as a plea, even that. "Yes, sir... please..."

Ewan's hand comes down again, and again, and he goes back and forth, left cheek, right cheek, until Jude's groaning and straining backward with every blow. "Mine," Ewan growls out. "_Mine--_"

"Godyesplease_fuck_," Jude pants. "Sir, yes, _yes_\--"

Ewan drops to his knees behind her and holds her cheeks apart--and for all that she must know what he's about to do, she still blurts out "holy _fuck_, Ewan" when his tongue pushes up against her arsehole and wiggles its way in. Ewan can feel the heat of her arse against his palms; he wants to fuck her with his tongue, his fingers, his cock, _everything_\--it's like nothing could possibly be enough right now.

She's whimpering by the time he pulls back, and his cheeks are wet. He drags the back of his hand across them and struggles to his feet; he's still wearing _clothes_. Christ.

"Fuck's sake," Jude mutters, reaching to the nightstand while Ewan tugs his shirt off and hops on one foot, trying to get his shoes and socks off. She gets the lube and condom and snaps the lube open, but Ewan grabs it away from her. "Hey--"

"You got it everywhere last time," Ewan points out, smearing lube all over his fingers. "That corset wasn't cheap, you know."

"You can _think_ about that at a time like--" But she groans and goes silent once he starts working his fingers into her, and he grins down at her back once he's got a nice steady rhythm going; maybe it's just his imagination playing tricks on him, but she's always so incredibly tight after a spanking. "Ohhhh," she breathes out. "Yes--please...?"

It takes him another second to wipe his hand on his jeans and shuck them; the lube'll wash out of those, after all. He tears the condom open and slides it on, and then he's on her, _in_ her, moving in with hot, desperate little jerks. "_Fuck_, yeah--"

"--yes yes yes _God_, Ewan--"

He reaches down and gets his hand on her shoulder--a little sloppy about it, but he's fucking _busy_, after all. "What was that," he grits out, "_girl_?"

"_Sir_," Jude wails, "God, yes, _sir_, sir, please please please--"

"Please...?"

"--fuck me _fuck me_, mark me, fucking _use_ me, sir, please come inside me, sir, please please _oh, God_ please--"

Any man who could withstand that is a stronger man than Ewan; Ewan has never pretended to be immune to Jude when she's begging. He drags her back onto his cock and slams in with a gasp and a shudder, and with a few more thrusts, he's coming, cock pulsing inside her, nearly collapsing afterwards. He half-collapses on her, and she puts up with it for a minute or two before elbowing him gently in the ribs.

"Off," she murmurs. "You'll get sweat on my corset."

"Now who's worried about the corset?" he mumbles, but he does move, stumbling off to the bathroom so he can ditch the condom and clean up a little.

By the time he comes back, she's rolled over onto her back, sprawled all over the bed. Her cock's still soft, tonight, but she looks dazed and pleased and sated, and he grins as he climbs up on top of her.

"Can you breathe?" he asks. "Really?"

"More than good enough," she answers, and she tugs him down for a kiss.

_-end-_


End file.
